New Beginnings
by A Fine Frenzy
Summary: Watch as our three favourite girls stand up to, and quite possibly, fall in love with the three guys that made there lives living hell for three years straight... twisted, eh?
1. Chapter 1

**Umm… this beginning bit is my disclaimer and A/N in one because I have no idea how to do it, whoever reads this THANK YOU SO MUCH. It may not be so good yet, but I promise the writing will get better as I go along. All of this belongs to Stephanie Meyer unless I have randomly added a new character somewhere… so yeah.**

Bella POV

I stared forlornly outside the window of the rapidly moving car. It was the end of summer break and school was starting. I knew it was going to be a long day. Most of the school hadn't had the chance to tease anyone over the holidays and so I knew that me, Rosalie and Alice were most definitely going to experience a few unpleasant moments. Those moments would include tripping (like I don't do enough of that myself), the traditional name-calling and of course the classic food tipped down your shirt… Oh, joy!

Alice POV

I was sad; Bella and Rose knew that I was never sad, even when Jasper teased me, so they were really worried. But last night I had managed to make myself think that this semester might be different. Just maybe they could accept us. I thought that maybe over the holidays they could have gained a sense of respect. But it wasn't so… I hurriedly blinked back tears. I was sure that if anyone saw I would be teased mercilessly. I could almost imagine what they would say. _Aww, is little itty bitty Alice crying, is pixie girl feeling upset. _I could hear the baby voices they would use. Maybe they would think that I was feeling upset over the frog we were dissecting. They'd probably say that I was in love with frog. Whilst I've always admired the clothes that princesses were, the whole kissing the frog and then falling in love with said frog is so not cool. Well, I though to myself, at least next period I get to be Rose and Bells. I smiled a little to myself. I have such great friends…

Bella POV

It was lunch break; I looked over to Rosalie as soon as the bell rang. Her eyes mirrored my feelings. I looked over to Alice, her grey eyes shone with fear.

"Well, girls" I said in a tone that I hoped would be encouraging "We might get lucky, they may just have… forgotten about us…" looking at Rosalie's blue eyes, I knew she wasn't convinced.

"They haven't forgotten us in 3 years, what makes you think they're gonna forget now?" Alice whispered dejectedly.

"Yeah, what makes you think they're going to start now?" added Rosalie

I opened my mouth to reply, but nothing came out. I looked at Rose and Alice. I looked at their eyes and I saw their hunched shoulders as well as their drooped heads. Unexpectedly, I was filled with anger. How could some stupid idiots like Lauren and Jessica do this to my friends? They had no right to bring them down, to make them feel bad for who they were**. **I stared at my two best friends. My only friends, in this entire world. I decided I wanted to help them. I decided I wanted to help myself.

"Girls… you know how we've always said that we're going to stand up to those bullies, well today IS tomorrow and today we are going to pull those idiots off their high horses, and make sure they get a good dose of humility on the way."

"Bells, we've been through this, who's gonna listen to a retarded, unpopular fat-ass like me when you've got an un-retarded popular, thin-ass standing right beside them?" Rosalie snapped.

I glared at her, out of all of us, Rosalie took the whole bullying thing the worst, I think it has something to do with the crush she has on the guy who teases her the most.

"Is there anything more embarrassing then having a milk carton dumped on your head and piece of cake shoved on your shirt" I questioned with a smile plastered on my face.

"Anyways, I have a few ideas that may just help us get through at least a week of lunches without being picked on… but we have to be brave and we have to be confident in ourselves. I also have plans for this afternoon but we're going to need a bit of money for that." I stared directly at Alice as I said this.

"I'm sure Daddy can handle it, he gives me anything you know." She replied.

"Okay then Bells, what's the plan and it better be a Police Chief Swan approved plan. I don't want to have to wash his clothes for a week… Again." said Rosalie with a grin on her face.

"Okay then, here's the plan…"

Rosalie POV

Me and the girls walked into the cafeteria, with our heads held high and determined. I wasn't sure that this attitude could last. I was going to make sure that I made the most of it. We were walking through the cafeteria and we were about to start Phase 1. I looked over at Bella for the signal. Then I froze. I could hear chants. I shot a glance at Bella. Her face was a mask of shock. I paled as I heard what they were saying. I whirled around. There standing in front of me, was the man of my dreams… and the man of my nightmares. I stood there listening to the chants he was leading he continued to yell as I stood there staring into his brown malicious eyes. Inside me a small tidal wave of anger began to fill me, to consume me. Soon enough there was enough burning fire inside of me to give me the strength to do what I thought I would never do. I slapped him; I slapped him with my pain, my embarrassment, Bella's pain and embarrassment and Alice's pain and embarrassment. I slapped with all the strength I had and then some. Then I smiled. I turned to Bella and Alice and said "I don't think these boys will be bothering us anymore"

"I wouldn't count on that" drawled a voice from behind me…

Alice POV

I looked behind Rosalie, even though I knew whose voice it was. How could I not recognise that Southern twang? It was that voice that had tormented me for 3 years. Of course I recognized it, one thing however that I didn't recognise was the feelings that came with the recognition. I had gotten used to the adoration that had often been the primary reaction to his voice, twisted as it may be. Today, however, was very different. I felt, instead of admiration, absolutely disgusted. The anger that had flared in Rose's eyes just minutes previously now burned in mine. This boy had tortured me for so long with his cruel words and his crude remarks, did he really think that I would just let him get away with it. Of course, he had gotten away with it from the very first day, but today? Hell no. He was getting what he deserved. I walked towards him, confidence and determination radiating from each of my steps. I stopped right in front if him, he had a silly, arrogant smirk on his face and I wanted to slap it straight off his face, but first I had to get something out.

"You little bastard… you've tormented me for almost 3 years and you think I'm just gonna let you get away with it?" Then I did something that I though I would never do. I slapped him; I slapped him with all the strength I had. I was sure the sill smirk he'd been wearing just minutes previously had but disappeared from his face. Then, just for fun, I kneed him in the place no man ever wants to be kneed. Then I smiled. Just then Bella pushed in front of me and dumped milk on his head, then she smashed a piece of cake on his shirt. She turned to me and said "Told ya there's nothing more embarrassing than having milk dumped on you and then having cake smashed onto your shirt."

"And that's where your wrong Miss Ugly Duckling" replied a voice behind me.

Bella POV

"And that's where your wrong Miss Ugly Duckling" replied a voice from behind Alice. I stiffened, I knew that voice. Of course I knew that voice. Everybody in our school knew that voice. I should have realised. If Emmett and Jasper are somewhere then third musketeer would be right behind them. Alice moved out of the way, her eyes sympathetic, giving me a clear view of the guy that had tormented me for over three years, the same guy I had had a pathetic crush on since I'd laid eyes on him. Twisted, eh? I stared straight into the emerald green eyes that had appeared in my dreams nearly every night after our first meeting. Well, not meeting exactly. It was more of a first sighting, seeing as we hadn't actually said anything to each other. Either way it went very badly. It was lunchtime I tripped and my tray went flying… onto his shirt. You can imagine what happened next. For the next three months I was referred to as the 'clumsy girl'. Then, my apparent nerdiness came to light and I was labelled the 'nerd girl' for awhile. Then someone decided to be funny and named me the 'ungraceful Swan', but this isn't the time to be discussing past nicknames. Instead I decided to take a break from the mental babble that is my mind and focused in what was actually happening in front of me.

"So Swan, you think it's funny to destroy other people's clothes? First me, then Whitlock. Is someone a bit jealous?" he sneered. I glared. I tried to inject as much venom in my voice as possible when I spoke.

"Hell no, Cullen. What's there to be jealous of? At least I have friends. Unlike you, all you have is a bunch of jocks that follow you around, because you can hit a ball further that them.

"And don't forget the skanks that follow him around." Injected Rosalie with a sneer. I felt more confident than I had in ages. The whole standing up to people thing, really works. I dared the boy in front of me to say something. He didn't. I turned to the girls; I winked and let out a giggle. I was on some sort of high, I wasn't even blushing.

"C'mon girls." I said confidently. Then we strode out of the cafeteria, with our heads held high and our chins high up. We still had a lot to do to make sure we were never bullied again, but we had taken the first step. I planned on making sure I finished this journey.


	2. Chapter 2

**OMFG! I got my first review… AND I WENT PSYCHO!! You guys have no idea how cool it is to get a review. Aussiebabe, thank you so much. You literally just made my day (well night technically but you get the point). I do not own Twilight, but this plotline is MINE! Thank you so much FOR READING! And if you do just happen to review than thank you even more! **

_Rosalie POV_

We were sitting in Alice's room after school. I could see the excitement that ran through Alice's and Bella's veins, through their eyes. I smile inwardly, they were thrilled.

"Now to talk business, what's phase two of our totally awesome plan?" I said.

"Well," began Bella "First, we have to book three seats on a plane to India"

"Why India?" enquired Alice.

"Because, Nessie is there, and she can help us do all the shit we need to do"

"The 'shit' being what exactly?" I asked.

"Well. We could start by making ourselves over. People are more likely to react better to us if we have better clothes."

All three of us looked down miserably at our clothes. Hoodies were comfy, I thought defensively to myself. Alice voiced my thoughts.

"Hoodies are the most comfortable things on earth; I mean life isn't worth living if you can't wear them."

"I'm not saying we have to ditch hoodies entirely, we just can't wear them to schools. I have been told many a time by Lauren or Jessica or every other girl on the freaking planet that hoodies are uncool. I mean, we have to get some sense of style, otherwise this plan will not work. I recommend Alice as our official clothes-picker-outerer."

"Why me." Asked Alice, from her face I could tell she was shocked.

Alice, when we were little kids, I remember this humongous book you had filled with the latest designs that you'd cut out from magazines. You used to love all the pretty clothes and the wicked shoes. You had this massive book filled with your designs. I also distinctly remember you picking out your clothes every night, like it was really important. What happened to that Alice?" Bella sounded frustrated at the end. I understood that frustration, I remembered that Alice and I too often wondered where she went.

"And you, Rosalie. I remember us playing with your Mum's makeup and you knew exactly what to do. You could apply blush and all that junk, the right way. What happened to that Rosalie?"

"Well what about you, Bella?" Alice said softly

"Yeah Bella, what about your talents?" I added

"My talents? Plain Bella does not have a talent for anything except tripping." She said bitterly. I frowned. How dare she think that? She had amazing talent. I had no doubt that her talent with the guitar and her amazing voice would get her far in life. I was just about to say so, but Alice beat me to the punch

"Bella." She growled "I don't think you've realised but your talent with the guitar is like the epitome of pro-ness and as for your voice? It is just incredible. And I'm not exaggerating" she added after seeing Bella opening her mouth to argue.

"Moving on, why are we going to India to see Nessie?"

"Because that girl, who just happens to be my 3rd bestest friend in the world, is also very talented at making people over. Don't be so cynical Rose; it is her job to make over Bollywood stars so the public finds them more appealing. I'm sure she can help us."

"Well, I'm in. It's not like we have any better ideas. What have we got to lose?" said Alice. I was a bit more reluctant, what if it backfired? Then again, how much worse could it get? We were already teased on a daily basis, a bit more couldn't hurt, right?

"Okay then, but I swear, if for some unknown reason we screw up, I'm blaming you Bells."

The two girls in front of me smiled as widely as they possibly could, next thing I knew I was booked on a flight to India in two days. My mind told me to get out of it as soon as possible but my heart told me that this was the right thing. The next two days passed in a blur of convincing my parents to let me go and then packing and then last-minute packing. By the time we got to the airport I was almost relieved to be getting out of Forks. How wrong I was… Before we could even get out of the car, Police Chief Swan, A.K.A Bella's over-protective father decided to give us a lecture on how it was important that we didn't give away our virtue on a holiday but instead we wait until we were in a meaningful relationship with someone. Bella's face was as red as a tomato by the end of it. Police Chief Swan's was, if possible, even worse. I vowed to myself that I would never ever get into that police cruiser again.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I think I may have rushed through it. Please don't hesitate to criticise my writing, but please try to make it constructive. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Alice POV_

OMG! OMG! O…O…O…O…OH MY GOSH! I feel like Usher after that marathon of oh my godding, but I swear for the first time in my short, sweet sixteen (catch the alliteration?) year life… I AM LEAVING THE COUNTRY! To visit India! I stared happily over at Bella who already had her eyes closed and iPod in her ears. I was tempted to pull them straight off her ears, but I decided that her face looked way too serious. She needed to lighten up a bit. Listening to songs about broken hearts and sunsets and crashes was so not helping with the relaxing thing. I bopped up and down on my seat. Mom tells me that I have more energy than the Energizer bunny. Across the aisle, I met the beady black eyes of a fat business man. He needed to lighten up too. I suspect that if he cut back on his intake of doughnuts he could lose so much weight. I looked back at him and he was still staring. I stared back. He didn't look away. Neither did I. I was so gonna win this thing. There was no way in hell a business man in a suit who looked like he weighed more than Mt Everest was gonna beat Alice Mary Brandon in a staring competition. Well, that's what I though but after a minute of eye contact my eyes started watering. The stupid man in front of me started smirking. After twenty more seconds I decided enough was enough. I looked away with a loud _humph. _He let out a loud chuckle. What a great way to start a 14-hour flight. I glared angrily at the cheerily smiling air-hostesses, they seemed to be surprised.

"Stupid, fat, staring contest winning businessman." I muttered under my breath crossly. I knew I had a pout in my face. I turned to Bella. She opened her eyes the instant I did so, it was like she could feel my eyes burning a hole into her cheek.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" she asked humorously. First all I did was glare at her amused expression.

"Stupid man across the aisle won the staring competition." I mumbled heatedly.

She looked at me strangely for a second, before she burst into laughter. I frowned; she was supposed to be sympathetic. Our whole flight went something like that. I would randomly find anyone near me staring and we would have a contest. Unfortunately for me, I suck at staring contests. I lost nearly every single one of my little games. I failed so badly, and they all had an annoying habit of laughing. At me. How unfair?

**Sorry if anyone read this and was disgusted. I'm disgusted as well. But I have a test coming up and I have to study. I also have three assignments, so I have to research. I also have a few family events to plan so I have not time, that, and I can't get to sleep EVER. Except at school, and at home so I have not time. I don't own anything twilight-y. So yeah… **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't anything Twilight related, and frankly wouldn't want to. I love my anonymity. Hope you like the chapter!**

_Bella POV_

After an exceptionally long flight, which included a series of whinges from Alice complaining about how she lost a staring contest to a fat man and an old lady and Rosalie's shouting match with the air hostess after she accidently dropped the tray into Rose's lap, we were finally in India. It stunk, we were left on the tarmac, there were people everywhere speaking in a language we didn't know. I hadn't thought India would be like this. Thankfully, we found Nessie soon, and what a meeting it was. We were standing In the middle of the airport like the foreigners we were until we heard a high-pitched scream coming from somewhere behind Ali. I turned to see a little ball coming towards me amazingly fast. I braced myself for impact. It never came. Instead I was being hugged to death by my 3rd bestest friend in the whole wide world. I chuckled at first. After awhile the hug seemed more like a death hold. I began to get nervous.

"Okay, Ness. That's enough. We'll hug a bit more later, you're worse than Alice. Crap, which reminds you guys haven't met before. Well Nessie this" I pointed at Alice "Is Alice, and" I pointed at Rose "Is Rosalie, they're my best friends in my world."

Nessie pouted. I thought about what I had just said. I hadn't said anything wrong had I?

"You're best friends in the world?" I realised my mistake "What about me? Aren't I worthy of that title as well?

"Of course you are!" I rushed "It's just I haven't seen you in awhile and so…"

"Anyways, this obviously isn't a social visit, so I'm inclined to ask. What on Earth has brought you to this hellhole? I mean, I thought this place would be great and cool but it ain't."

"Really, Mom always told me that you loved it here?"

"That's because I always told her that, so she could be happy" Nessie looked at me knowingly. Mom was never happy if she was worried about someone else. Even if that someone else was her daughter's best friend from middle school **(in Australia we call it primary school, so I'm not sure if middle school is what I'm talking about.)** It was then I realised that my friends were hanging back awkwardly as if they had no idea what to do with themselves. They probably didn't. I smiled inwardly. My friends were always so polite.

"Come on guys, let's get in the car. I'll explain in the car what I need from you. You did clear you're for this month and a half, right?

"Yes, I did. You better have a good reason for this. Because I knocked back Aishwarya Rai and Shah Rukh Khan for you."

"Trust me, just this once. This is for something all three of us really need"

As we struggled to get the car, the hordes of people and the beggars begged just that much more when they so that we were foreigners, we saw many… interesting things. We also watched as Nessie let fly as many swear words as she knew in Hindi at passer-bys who obviously weren't looking as they walked past us. They wouldn't even react. I suppressed a grin at the uncaring attitude of the people who surrounded me. Mumbai was so cool. But dancing monkeys? I mean seriously that shit was just uncool and plain cruel!

**In The Car**

"Well, Nessie the thing is at school we aren't exactly the most liked people."

"What exactly does this 'most liked' mean?" Nessie's voice was dangerously low. She was pissed. I could tell.

"She means that no one's likes us and we're bullied." Blurted out Alice

"And so I was hoping you could help us be more… you know… cool." I finished lamely.

"You mean to say, you're gonna change how you act and all that shit, just so you're popular? That's really sad Bells, I never though you would do something like that!"

I was hurt by her lack of trust. How could she even think that I would consider something like that?

"NO! Never like that. We just need some help, so that we can let our… personalities shine a bit more when we're at school."

"We're not exactly the most verbose people on the planet, you know." Added Rosalie in a whisper.

"So what you're saying is that you want to become more appealing… to your classmates?"

"Exactly!"

"A few fashion tips along the way wouldn't hurt either." Said Rose.

Just then a car came up behind us and nearly knocked us off the road. In true Nessie style she poked her head out of the window and stared screaming. Me and Mom had often joked that Nessie needed anger management classes. Nessie got her head out of the window and continued speaking.

"I know that, I wasn't even gonna let you get out of Mumbai without some better clothes! You're going to need some more suitcases. And there's no way in hell you're taking back any of the clothes you brought here."

"It'll be like we're burning away our old lives!" Alice said excitedly.

**Not In the Car (DUHH!)**

Before we went any further though, Nessie asked us if she could examine us. All three of us a-had similar looks of confusion on our faces. She explained, she needed to figure out who we were before she could even think about 'making us over'. We didn't get particularly good 'reviews' from her either. Alice got called boring, my hair was dull and Rise had no spark. We were all very hurt, but we knew it was true. In our month and a half there she re-discovered our talents. Like Alice's passion for clothes, it was re-ignited. In a major way. I'm pretty sure she maxed Nessie's card. But she had the best fashion sense ever! She knew exactly what looked good and what didn't look good. Rose's pro-ness at make-up was revealed once again. Except this time she had new tricks. She could do some wicked things with a make-up box. As for me, I learnt that hair was totally my thing. I could whip up a casual bun that looked really good with Rosalie's hair in five minutes. She was so gonna where that hair-do to school. We kept each other grounded; we made sure our supposed 'beauty' didn't go to our heads. Well, I knew mine wouldn't go to my head. It's not like I had any to speak of. One time, I accidently mentioned this to my girls… Never again. If I have doubts, I'm just going to keep them to myself. The lecture I got was unbelievable. The came our last week, this was going to be more of a week for us to just calm down, rest and most of all talk. It was revealed that Rose thought she was fat. The anger that raged through me was like a burning inferno that no one could ever extinguish. Those bastards at that god-darned school- no that hellhole, had made her fee like this. I was sure that I could kill everyone there with my bare hands… if it wasn't for Charlie. Alice was sensitive about her height. I though it was endearing, I thought she thought it was cool to. I was wrong. Apparently she considered herself as nothing more than a pixie she also thought she was deserving of no one. I knew it was to do her with her parents. I was sure that the Brandons were the worst parents ever, it was the one reason that Mr Brandon gave Alice anything she wanted. It was just guilt money. Nessie joked that it would be good for her shopping addiction, she smiled at the weak attempt at the joke but I knew it hurt. I had no idea that she felt so… worthless. The same fury that had coursed through me at Rosalie's statement coursed through me again. But today it was my day. It was my day to spill about my insecurities and my thoughts. I was absolutely terrified. I was sure that some of my views of the world, more importantly- me, were going to get me in trouble.

**That was pretty long wasn't it? I'm sorry for not changing the POVs in the middle of it. It's about 1 in the morning as I write this (I can't sleep), so I just couldn't force myself to think in different ways. Don't kill me! I need to ask something. Should I write in the guys POV as well? Please review. You've gotten this far haven't you? May as well finish what you started! Ummm… I think that's all from me ****. Have a good day, or night, or week. Whatever fits…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, sorry it took me so long to update, but I have tests and classes are going to be graded from year 9 so I have to do really well in them. I know, I know it's a really crappy excuse, but I've been writing in the morning before I leave for school and that's the time my fingers are numb so I'm also exceptionally slow, thanks for bearing with me **

_Bella POV_

Calm down Bella, I thought to myself. Rose, Ali and Ness were all staring at me expectantly. I took a deep breath and began.

"Well, you see. Compared to Alice and Rose, I'm nothing. They're so cool and funny. And then there's me, daggy and uncool. I have nothing that a guy could want. So I think I tried to hide myself. For my whole life. Then there's my face. Let's not start on that. Brown eyes and brown hair make for a pretty boring combination. Not to mention the pimples." I shuddered at the memories, which came rushing back "It's also a very average face…" the rest of the day continued in the same fashion. I would make some form of comment on how I looked and then I would be forced to listen to a lecture. However, it did help with my 'low self-esteem' and 'boost my confidence'. It wasn't as fun though, when I told stories of how I was bullied. Apparently Ali and Rose didn't know it was that bad. Nessie, of course, was fuming. I didn't even realise she would care so much. I mentioned this to all of them… bad idea. I was treated to a half-hour long lecture on how I should not under-estimate how much I was loved. Finally the torture ended. I, surprisingly, felt much better. Then I groaned, tomorrow, which just happened to be the second last day of our month-long visit** (I'm not so sure about the timeline of the visit… my mind doesn't work very well in the mornings without caffeine) **just happened to be a spa day, which is supposedly relaxing. I hated spas; to me they were a maze of rooms in which everyone was tortured. What on Earth was so relaxing about mud? What if some of it went into your mouth? I shuddered, frankly I was disgusted by spas, but I was being forced. I sighed; tomorrow was truly going to be a long day. I checked the time; it was later than I had though it would be. I decided to go to bed. It would be better than imagining the horrors that I would have to face tomorrow. I walked up the stairs to my bed, as I walked up I checked Rose, Ali and Nessie's rooms. They were already asleep. They looked really, and I know this will sound stalkerish, cute. I continued on to my room. I changed quickly into my pyjamas, it was really cold. I hurried into bed and sank into the soft covers. The bed, thankfully, wasn't as cold as I expected it to be. I quickly fell asleep. I didn't know I was tired, until I was finally in bed…

**Ughh. I hated that chapter. Sorry for the slow updates, I promise that in about two weeks they will start speeding up again. I, obviously, don't own Twilight. Sorry again for the lack of updates, and the crappiness of them. Have a good day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**It has been a while and I'm so sorry for the wait. I honestly have no idea how good this chapter will be because I wrote it whilst I was studying for maths and I'm also sure that there are time jumps because whilst I was studying and writing I was making sure my dad didn't see what I was doing AND listening to my sister talk about her issues whilst checking my brother's problems. My sister is older than me and my brother is my twin… - -". I sound like an idiot so I'm just gonna stop talking.**

_Nessie POV_

I stared at Bella as she slept. It surprised me to see how much she had grown. She was so beautiful and yet she had never realised it. Plain Jane my foot. Tomorrow was my last day to show her how beautiful she truly was. It upset me to think people bullied her. I personally thought it was because she was naturally beautiful. Bella didn't agree. She was too stubborn. I smiled inwardly at myself, her father was exactly the same. Sometimes I wondered whether she truly saw her self in the mirror. I wished she could see herself the way I saw her, the way Rose and Alice saw her, the way that everyone saw her. If I knew Bella she would probably still find a way to deny the claims. I frowned then, because I knew this would be the last time for a long while that I'd ever be able to see her so… at peace. Bella wasn't one to wear her heart on her sleeve; it wasn't often that I knew if there was something bad happening to her. In fact I was sure that today was the first time that Rose and Alice had heard about how badly she was treated. I knew they were hurt as well. She was their bestest friend and even they didn't know. If she couldn't tell them, who could she talk to? There were very few people that Bella even opened up to, I knew for a fact that she had hidden a lot more than she had told us today. But Bella didn't like to be pitied; she didn't want to be molly-coddled. Bella had never liked feeling weak, and that type of sympathy was sure to make her feel weak. So what was I supposed to do? I wasn't going to let her go back and then never talk about what was happening to her on a daily basis. At the same time if i couldn't just protected her from everyone and everything. It was frustrating to know that I couldn't do anything. Then I remembered. The one boy who could change everything. I knew Bella had probably forgotten him. As they lost contact, he slowly slipped away from her mid. But how could forget the boy that had brought her so much joy and happiness? I made up my mind. Tomorrow I was going to make a phone call to France and give Bella her one of her bestest friend in the entire world…

**Didn't really like this chapter. I have just realised that I have received no review telling me how I should improve. That was the whole point of this whole FF account. How am I supposed to improve if no one tells me? Grrrr… now I sound like a review whore…. please review. This chapter is unedited so please excuse me for the mistakes. And I don't own Twilight! And sorry for the really slow updates and have a good day **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, I hope the chapters are coming fast enough. I was just wondering whether, for the next chapter, I should do it in the guys POV just so you know why the guys are bullying them and all that. The updates are going to start happening more regularly in about week. There's a week delay because my parents are starting to get suspicious… Hope you like the chapter!**

_Bella POV_

Today was our last day in India. I was planning to make the most of it. Unfortunately Delhi decided to conspire against me and it was nearly 40 degrees outside **(I have absolutely no idea how to change it into Fahrenheit) **and me, Ali and Rose could barely get up, let alone walk around and see the sights.

Our resistance to such weather had been lost after our fifth year of living in Forks. Of course Nessie, who happened to love this weather, was up and running around trying to make the most of the weather that was currently torturing us.

"Come on Rose! Get up! It's not that hot, it only just got to forty degrees. COME ON! GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASSES!" she screamed desperately at us.

We merely stared at her; the effort it took to even look at her was exhausting. I had no idea how she even managed her morning run. She shot a dirty stare at me and flopped onto the blue couch that was in front of her.

I sighed, no matter how hot it was outside, I decided it important for us to do something in our last day here before we went back to school, plus we needed some advice on how to act in front of our - shudder - tormentors.

"Okay girls, we have to get up. Right now…" I said weakly.

I had just stood up and most of my energy had been wasted on hauling myself off the incredibly comfortable bean bag thing I was sitting on. My legs were still a bit shaky.

"Bella, come on. Do you know how hot it is outside? It's 40 degrees!" whined Rose.

"I can't even stand up, and I'm like a shopping freak!" added Rose

"Just get off your god-darned buts and start moving." I said in response to there complaints.

My tone left no room for complaints. They both shot me dark looks as they trudged upstairs. I smiled at Nessie.

"Happy?"

_Alice POV_

We all took a deep breath in. For almost ten minutes we had been delaying going outside because, frankly, none of us were brave enough to face the wrath of Delhi. Finally I broke. Mary Alice Brandon was afraid of nothing.

I held up my head and walked to my doom. I opened the door… and nearly ran inside again. Gosh, it was HOT! And that's the understatement of the year. I felt like I was burning. My skin definitely was. I looked at Bella; she was going to turn into tomato. I was going to take a picture, for sure.

I finally took a look at my surroundings. I was shocked by what I saw, or rather, what I didn't see. Of all the people in the street hardly any were wearing shorts. In fact if there was someone wearing shorts it was a guy.

No girl or woman was wearing shorts. I looked over at Nessie for an explanation; surely they were hot as well?

"Women here tend to cover up." She said in response to my confused look "it's considered shameful for them to expose too much skin." She said in a harsh tone.

I could tell she didn't approve of such a thing, but I didn't dare prod her for more information. There are some things that even Mary Alice Brandon isn't brave enough to do…

_Rosalie POV_

Oh. My. God. I was literally burning up. I don't know how Bella managed to get me out here but, I swear, I'm never listening to her again. We were walking through the streets of a bustling Delhi, attempting to find an air-conditioned shop. We, obviously, were having no luck. Not to mention the disgusting pervs that decided to stare at our legs as we walked past. Finally Nessie had had enough.

"Aare, sale batameez! Yeh larki teri baan hai, koi aisi vaisi larki tori. Bagja yah se." she screamed angrily. **(The rough translation of this is: hey bloody idiot. This girl is like your sister, not like any other girls. Get away from here.) **I felt dirty. The man Ness had just shrieked had basically visually raped me.

"Fucking idiots can't keep there eyes to themselves." Ness muttered angrily.

I frowned, Nessie seemed pissed. I turned to Bella and Alice and they were just angry.

"Those bloody bastards need to be taught a fucking lesson, I can't believe they can do that!" Bella said under her breath.

"I agree, those motherfuckers are like fucking pervs!" added Alice.

Ness and Bella forgot their anger momentarily and turned to Alice shocked. Alice never swore. It was like her unspoken rule… and she just broke it. Why the hell was everyone so pissed today?

_Nessie POV_

I turned to look at Alice, in shock. Never had Alice, in her stay, made a speech that rude. She hardly ever said shit! I thought it was the heat, it was playing havoc on her mind. It was obviously making her more aggressive than usual. But I also saw something in her eyes, it wasn't… normal, for a lack of a better word. It was like someone lit something inside her, an unquenchable fire or… something. Needless to say, it was not typical Alice behaviour. I studied her more carefully as weaved through the narrow streets. She looked slightly out of it for a long while. Then after a few hours. Her mood seemed to change. It was like she was tired. Her head was drooped, her shoulders hunched, her eyes were dull and the electric aura that normally surrounded her had disappeared. I turned to look at Bella and Rose, I knew that they knew that something was worng with tiny Alice. I also knew that they were determined to find out exactly what.

_Bella POV_

Gosh. What was wrong with people today. First those random ass holes, then Ness getting really pissed and then… Alice swearing. Alice never ever swears. I don't know why, she just doesn't. And now, she seems so depressed. I'm worried. I've never seen Alice act like this, well I have, but I don't want to think about that.

Surely, she's old enough now. They wouldn't dare put her through that shit again. Plus, what happened in the morning had nothing to do with what had happened to her. Me and Rose knew everything about what had happened those few weeks and she never mentioned anything outside what we had already suspected.

But then again, Alice always made sure that neither Rose nor I were ever worried. Especially for her.

I took a sidelong glance at Alice and my heart broke at the sight that reached my eyes. Alice, the very same Alice who can wake up at 3 am in the morning and still have so much energy, was walking around like a zombie. Her vibrant grey eyes were now a dull gloomy grey. Even the energy around her seemed to have faded.

I was determined to find out exactly what was wrong, because there was no way I would ever let my bestest friend act like this.

_Rosalie POV_

I stared at Alice, we were at home and since we had arrived at the house, no one had said a word.

"Could you please stop staring at me, it's getting kinda awkward…" said Alice in a strained voice.

It was the first time anyone had broken the silence; we looked at her, and raised our eyebrows. She was going to tell us exactly what was wrong, before we had to leave for the airport.

"You know what girls? I'm gonna leave you three to talk things out" Nessie said awkwardly.

I smiled appreciatively at her. She was nice; if I had sister then I wanted her to be exactly like Ness. She got up and left the room. But I didn't miss the comforting glances she threw to Alice and she left the room.

"Ali, you have to tell us what's wrong. We want to help and we can't do that if you don't tell us what's wrong." I pleaded in a low voice.

Seeing my best friend like this was heart-wrenching.

"Ali, please!" added Bells.

"Look, there's nothing wrong with me, I'm just feeling a it down because its our last day here." Said Alice weakly.

She knew we weren't going to believe a lie.

"Alice, for god sake, we're your best friends, we have the right to know what's wrong." I almost growled. Alice could not be doing this. She had done this three years ago as well, and it didn't do anything for her, her response was only to sigh.

"TALK TO ME! I'm your best friend, and right now, you're killing me! Please just tell me!" I didn't know whether I wanted to shout or scream. Either way, Alice was going to speak. I would force her to even if she didn't want to. Alice looked at me with so much pain in her eyes that I almost started crying then.

"Okay then, I'll tell you. Please don't leave me though." She sighed in a soft voice.

I could sense the pain and hurt in just that one sentence. I knew this wasn't going to be a happy story…

**That was a long chapter! Hopefully it makes up for the crappy chapter I gave you before. I'm a bit confused because that ending was not mine. No, seriously. This was going to be a kind of happy story… now it's not… please review and have a nice day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello every body! How are you all? It's getting cold down here! When I get up to write my fingers are numb *sighs*. I've just realised that I've been forgetting the disclaimer for each chapter so I'm just gonna do one here for the whole story… I do NOT own twilight! Hope you like the chapter ****.**

_Alice POV_

"Okay then, I'll tell you. Please don't leave me though." I sighed in a soft voice. Inside my mind was in turmoil. I hadn't told anyone this. It wasn't anything painful, it was just embarrassing.

Over the years however, this shame turned into something more. I couldn't believe I had done it. But I had thought, that maybe, I was truly being accepting.

Actually, I think that deep down I always knew that nothing was going to come of it, I knew the promises that had been made were only made in the moment. He didn't think a promise could be kept forever. I filled myself with false hope though, I couldn't help it.

My life was black, there was no light to illuminate what was around me. And then he came and suddenly everything was brighter, how I was supposed to know that the light was just a candle, as easily blown out as it was lit. Then the worst did happen, and when it did, my eyes could not get used to the darkness.

So here I was, alone and tiny in a massive space of darkness, waiting for my light… I hadn't told anyone this. What would I say? That, hey, guess what. I actually dated once and was told that someone loved me! Yeah, right.

"This happened three years ago. There was a boy an-" I was cut short by Rosalie. "Did the idiot hurt you? Because I swear, if he did, I would track him down and then… kill him or castrate him or hurt him or… something! She said in a fiercely protective tone "No, no, no. He didn't touch me. I mean he didn't hurt him. At least not on purpose." I said rapidly. I wouldn't want him to get in trouble. I knew he didn't mean to hurt him… or at least I hoped he didn't. "So then what happened that has got you so…?"Asked Bella in a timid voice. I could tell she wasn't so sure about my emotions and was trying to be cautious. "I'm not sure whether you'll believe me." I whispered in a weak, pitiful voice. "Alice, you need to understand that you'll never be rid of us. I, and I'm sure that Bells will agree, promise to always believe you. In my life, you'll come before anyone else. I swear." Replied Rose in a hard voice. "Same here, Ali. Trust me; I'm never going to leave you. You're stuck with me for the rest of your life! Added Bells in an equally determined voice.

I smiled gratefully, and then I sighed. Time to tell my story I thought bitterly. I knew what there reactions would be. Of disgust maybe? I knew that as soon as I left they would reveal they're true emotions. Their facade would be of pity. I was sure I wouldn't be able to handle the glances full of false sympathy. I had no choice though, so I began my story…

"Remember when we were around 15 years old? Yeah, well around that time an exchange student from Italy came to our school. I'm not sure if you remember him, his name was Robert." I said in a weak and pathetic voice.

Rose and Bells shared similar looks of confusion. I knew what they were wondering. _Where was she going with this? _I continued with my story.

"He was in my class, we became good friends and… he promised so much, and I thought that when he said he loved me, he actually meant it." My tone took a bitter tone near the end, I could see the story forming itself in Bells and Rose's eyes.

"You have to understand, that before him I had nothing, no one to call my own. I saw the happiness in other people's eyes, and I wished I had that too. So I gave it all to him. I felt so vulnerable, but I thought that the promises he made me would hold forever." Tears began to leak into my eyes, but I had to finish my story. They had to know what I thought, they I hadn't acted rashly.

"So one night, we were on a date. A-And he said h-he s-s-said that he l-loved me." I almost completely broke down then.

"I believed him, even though that deep down I think I knew it wasn't true. I believed him because I was so desperate, that there be someone who loved me. Who would hold me close when something went wrong." I couldn't hold back then, my tears came falling down then.

"That night, I gave the biggest gift to him that I could. I didn't think that he would be going soon, that he didn't leave here, and that he too had a home. I acted foolishly because I thought love could overcome anything." My voice was harsh at the end.

How naïve had, I been? I couldn't believe that I had truly thought that love, that true love, actually existed. How could it? We lived in a disgusting world where lust, sex and money were the only things that mattered.

"Now, the only reason I weep, is because I discovered that love can't exist. How can it?"

"Alice, it does exist. I swear it does. Why do you think we stand here, together. Isn't it love that's bought the three of us together? Isn't it why we're friends?" Rose said in a pleading voice.

"And isn't it because of hatred and a person's ability, to break someone so completely that we stand here today, in India? I answered back.

"But we're together aren't we?" replied Bella

"And aren't we living proof that love does exist?" added Rose.

"We are living proof of the fact that our parents don't know how to use protection when they're high!" I shot back.

"Alice, you've said, since the first time you laid your eyes in him, that you are completely and utterly sure that you and that Southern ass-hole were supposed to be together. Where is that faith?" said Bells

"That was to keep myself alive. You two have no idea how it is to go through life without having any hopes to keep you going, to motivate you to get up in the morning, to speak, to eat. To do anything!" I cried out.

"You really think that?" Bella said in a deadly tone "Do you really think that seeing your father get drunk every night and your mother yelling at you and telling you every single day in the morning that she regrets having you is in any way motivating? Because I can tell you now that's it not!" she was yelling by the end.

I was feeling ashamed. How could I have thought that my friends knew nothing of my situation? They went through the same abuse and horror as I did.

"Do you think I have it easy too? I have a mother who pressures me to bring a guy home every night! She doesn't care that I want to be mechanic. Oh no, she wants me to become a god-darned model! As for my Dad, he's not sober long enough to know what I'm doing with my life!" she added angrily.

"Look, I didn't mean it like that, I'm just frustrated that I believed him so easily! I'm such a fucking retard. I can't even be nice to my best friends!" I said angrily.

Here I was fucking up my entire life. I couldn't even hang on to my best friends. My only friends in this entire world. Since when was my life so screwed up?

"It's okay Ali, we're all a bit frustrated. But remember what I said before? The night before we left India?"

The edges of my lips involuntarily quirked up at the memories of that night. But I was confused, what had she said that night?

"I said that no matter what happens, we will always be there. Nobody can come between us. It doesn't matter whether I'm 70 or 17 I will be there. Always. We both will. Won't we Rose? Questioned Bella

Rosalie stared at me. Her blue eyes seemed to pierce right through me, into my soul. It unnerved me. I felt so… vulnerable. She must have seen something because she replied.

"Of course; forever and always…"

Then Nessie came barging into our room

"Oh my God, we're going to be late! We only have two hours to get to the airport and you know the traffic in Delhi.

She stared expectantly at us.

"Well, aren't you even going to move? I mean, seriously. My driving skills aren't so good that I can weave through traffic and not hit a random car."

That jolted us all into action. Within in 45 minutes we were speeding off out of the house and saying goodbye to Delhi.

_I'm gonna miss this place…_

**Hi people! How are you? Sorry for the time it took me to get this chapter out. I was reading some of my earlier chapters and decide I have too many mistakes. Cullenlover12 I may just take you up on your offer, you're story Opposites Attract Babe is AWESOME! Thanks for reviewing ;) and have a nice day. Oh, and the angst is pretty much over…for now.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm very sorry about taking so long to update, I've been a bit unwell. Please read and review and I do not own Twilight. Sorry if this chapter comes across as insincere, I'm writing about feelings that I'm not feeling, but I will try my best. **

**AND I CAN BETA NOW! Just thought I'd mention that…**

_Rosalie POV_

I'm actually gonna miss this place, I thought in a jolt of shock. I stared at the traffic outside, the beggars, the hawkers.

I wondered when the exact moment I fell in love with this crazy, dirty and dusty city. I sighed; it had been a tumultuous journey, Alice's recent confession only served to remind us of that.

What caught my attention, though, was the way she thought of the person who ruined her life. I knew it was no secret that I, at one point, had a thing for my tormentor, but I never knew that Alice's mind was as twisted as mine.

But she did say she didn't really like him, I thought. You know Alice, I argued back, she doesn't like other people getting worried. I sighed, I had known the little pixie for ages and I _still _couldn't figure her out.

I wondered when Bella would join our ranks. I mean, you gotta admit, that Edmund guy was, however crude it may sound, one hot piece of ass.

But I would never let Bells go out with that bastard. Especially after he had reduced her to tears because one day in freshmen year because she dropped her books in front of him and his girlfriend of the month.

Back then, Bells actually liked the guy. Thought he was, and I quote, "one sexy badass". Obviously, Renee was one bad mother, because I never thought Bella could say such a thing.

Anyways, turns out the guy is an absolute dick, and Bella apparently stops liking him. Or so she says.

I've always thought she had a soft spot for him. I mean he is the one who bullies her the most, and yet she never says a bad word about him like she does for Lauren or Jessica or any one else.

So does that mean all three of us have twisted minds that are totally out of whack? While I pondered this, we managed to get to the airport. We were the last people to check in, and we only just got to the airport in time.

By then I had gathered up the courage to do what I had to do.

"Hey Bells! I need to ask you a very important question" I started

Then I paused. Was this a bit forward? Wouldn't she get angry? I shook my head, Rosalie Lily Hale did not scare from anyone.

"DoyoulikeEdwardCullen?" I said in a rush.

I know I said I wasn't scared of anyone, but Bells had a really good right hook. I had witnessed the damaged to Arnold Lydiard's nose… It wasn't pretty.

"What?" she replied sounding confused.

I took a deep breath in. _Grow some balls will you, you chicken!_

"Do you like Edward Cullen?" I said clearly, enunciating every syllable.

I watched her face carefully. Bella sucked at lying. There was no response. Then she started to turn red. I had my answer. I felt a smile spread across my face.

I know, I know. It was wrong, my best friend was in live with a dick and all I could do was smile. But seriously, it was nice to know that I wasn't the only crazy one.

Bella let out a sigh.

"Don't tell anyone or I swear a Halloween mask will look better than your face!" she said in a low, dangerous tone of voice.

I lifted my hands up, my palms up.

"I come in peace lady. I just needed to know." I said in an amused voice.

She narrowed her eyes, sighed, rolled her eyes and then turned and walked away.

I smiled. Thank God, at least I'm not alone. I wanted to ask Alice whether she meant what she had said about the Southern guy, but I decided I had pushed my luck enough for today.

Besides, Ali was freaky when she got angry and even though she was my best friend, it didn't mean that she would refrain from hurting me.

Soon it was time to say goodbye, the water woks started. As well as the stares. Indians could not mind their own business. Nessie of course felt the same way. In fact, she voiced her thoughts

"Bagh joih yah se. Koi show chal ra hai kya? Cam pe chalo!" **(I'm pretty sure the spelling is wrong but she basically just said "Go away from here. Is this some show? Go to work!") **She practically screamed

I sighed, I really didn't want to go. But then again, I really wanted to flaunt my looks.

Plus, we had timed everything so that the day we arrived was also the day our music assignment was due.

And boy did I want to see their faces when they realised what we were doing and saying. For the first time I thanked God for putting those three idiots into our music class.

**Okay, not my longest chapter. Should I do the next chapter in a guy POV? It means their would be a time jump backwards. Or I could just do a companion piece. What should I do? Please review and have a nice day.**


	10. Chapter 10

I am putting myself on a kinda hiatus thing. I will update, just not on my stories. Expect little depressing one-shots… I guess I was right; commitment is totally not my thing.

I am very sorry for this; I didn't think it'd happen. In life it's important to choose the battles that are important. The battles that you _know _you can see out. This _isn't_ one of those battles. My parents aren't a battle that I can ever win. I am sorry.

Can I just add (I'm writing this after finishing this little note) that this sounds like some old, weird lady from the 19th century is writing this? It sounds really off as well…

All my life I've been writing without purpose, and I've been perfectly happy, when I started writing for FF I wrote with purpose yet I still enjoyed as much as I did before. So is their much point to writing on Fan Fiction?

Plus, when exams come around there are problems. When the teachers start handing out the assignments there are problems. Not to mention the homework. Don't get me started off on the homework.

I know I'm just making excuses, but isn't better for there to be a reason rather than their just being a small note saying that I can't continue?

I promise to update a bit, I cannot stay away from my writing as it is with any artist and their art. Plus, every teenager lives to go against their parent's wishes, don't they? There will be tiny little one-shots and maybe the ending to The Awkward Life… Unfortunately I highly doubt the ending will be in any way funny. I'm sure many of you know that by now.

I'm happy for you to copy my plots (in your own words of course) just please don't copy my feelings… that is my only desire. In fact, if you wish to (for some reason) 'adopt' any of my stories then just shoot off a quick e-mail and be happy to help… you do whatever you have to do for something like that.

I am unbelievably sorry.

A Fine Frenzy.


End file.
